


An Unexpected Return

by FountainsOfSilver



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bag End, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbits, Mutual Pining, Post-Hobbit, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainsOfSilver/pseuds/FountainsOfSilver
Summary: Hamfast Gamgee, loyal gardener of one Bilbo Baggins, does what he can to keep Lobelia Sackville-Baggins out of Bag End while Bilbo is off on his adventure.Chapter one and two are complete. Chapter three is a work in progress.This is an adopted plot bunny from @whaleofataleteller 's Plot Bunny Adoption Challenge.Plot Bunny #46: Bilbo returns to the Shire to stay (everyone lives) to find a woman living in his house, claiming to be his wife.  Turns out, after  rumors that Lobelia spread that he was dead and should claim his home, Hamfast, his best friend and gardener, worked to put a plan in place.  They forged documents and lied about their secret marriage to save  Bilbo’s things from Lobelia.  But now that he is back…what do they do?https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleofataletellerhttps://sdavid09.tumblr.com/post/181898849529/plot-bunny-adoption-challenge-2019





	1. Chapter 1

Hobbiton was indeed everything Hamfast had described and more now that she was seeing it with her own eyes. Gigi Gamgee had been raised in the seemingly endless fields of crops and sprawling hills of Gamwich which were much farther apart than the Hobbit holes of Hobbiton. In Gamwich, the nearest neighbor was miles away and it might take the better part of the day to get there. There was no marketplace, no township proper. In harvest season families alternated which home would host The Grand Luncheon and they would all take their carts of excess produce to trade. Depending on the ability of the cooks of the family, business would conclude just in time for afternoon tea or could go as late as after supper. It was both an honor and an annoyance to have guests stay past two meals, but otherwise one might not see a neighbor until the next Grand Luncheon. It was quiet and peaceful, just as Hobbits liked to live. Hobbiton was bustling by comparison, very different. Hobbits do not like different, not when the same is the same.

Yet when Gigi laid her eyes upon Hobbiton it was like finding out you had a second home. Neighbors were just close enough for a visit and just far enough away to avoid, depending upon the inclination of the day. The marketplace had days when everyone was bartering their wares and days when there were only a few out selling things that would be harvested daily such as eggs and milk or maybe a large catch of fish.

But best of all was Bag End. Never had she seen a finer Hobbit hole. A good garden could make a home appear better than it was, but this was a Gamgee garden and that meant it was beautiful even if Hamfast had only worked it two years. It was well on its way to exceptional. She didn’t think the inside could possibly compare, but she was wrong. It was warm and inviting with fine furniture, several fireplaces, a large series of pantries, a delightful little kitchen, but best of all were the books. There was a spacious (by Hobbit standards) study full of them and another room adjoining also full. Gigi had never seen and certainly not read so many books! She was impressed with Bilbo Baggins immediately.

Hamfast had sent for Gigi immediately to help tend Bag End when Master Baggins had gone off on his adventure. “Mind Bag End.” Bilbo had told Hamfast as he hurriedly left his gardener the key one morning. “Keep those Sackville-Bagginses out of Bag End! Whatever it takes! Spare no cost in this!” Hamfast had tried to question him further but Bilbo repeated himself as he left, “Spare no expense. You’re the Gaffer!” and then trailing into the distance he heard Bilbo shout that he was going on an adventure.

It was a funny little nickname as Hamfast was a young Hobbit of fourteen and nothing much to be in charge of other than the taking out of weeds and putting in of potatoes. But Hamfast was very clever for a Hobbit, even though he didn’t have time for book reading like Bilbo Baggins. Certainly Master Baggins had a peculiar sense of humor, still he had put a very important task upon him and Hamfast took to it in earnest. This was how Gigi came to stay at Bag End.

There was little to do inside the tidy Hobbit hole. It was near to sparkling clean when she arrived. There was no trace of a company of raucous dwarves having been there just days before other than a pantry that looked as if it had been robbed clean. As it was mid-Spring when she arrived she instead helped Hamfast by maintaining the flower beds, kitchen garden, and area just around the most beautiful Hobbit hole she had ever seen while he was able to work the field. Like any Gamgee she knew by instinct when to plant and where to plant and which plants did well beside each other and which did not.

Spring planting went quickly for the two Gamgees. They weren’t prone to toil any harder than any other Hobbit, but as was mentioned, Hamfast was clever and knew how to get the most from the smallest bit of land and Gigi was used to working in the larger fields and showed him how to irrigate the rows easily and efficiently. This gave them plenty of time to plan out how to time their crops for maximum yield and to speak under their breath about the mistakes the neighboring farmer was making with his own field.

“He’s puttin’ it in the ground too late.” Hamfast would say.

Gigi nodded. “And that’s not the most ideal crop.”

Hamfast chuckled. “Can’t he even see the slope of his own field?”

“How are those peach trees going to survive past a single frost down there?”

“Won’t make it ‘til next Spring, that’s for sure.”

“If that were the Master’s land we’d plant them right along that line.” Gigi pointed along a slightly raised curve in the land that went from Bilbo’s field to his neighbor’s.

Hamfast nodded. He’d thought the same.

The two were not at all making fun. It would have been rude to tell the neighboring farmer everything he was doing wrong unsolicited, but as they came from a long line of gardeners they couldn’t help but discuss it to each other. As long as he had worked for Bilbo, Hamfast had envisioned how to connect the two properties, get a better yield from both, and make it more than just a field of crops, but a garden with walking paths for Master Baggins for not only was he a clever fellow, but he took a great pride in his work and it was his dream to be the best gardener in all of Hobbiton, maybe the entire Shire. He hoped when Master Baggins returned, he would see the great worth of his cousin and keep her on as well so he could bring about some of what he dreamed for the gardens of Bag End.

These were lofty ambitions for a Hobbit and during afternoon tea he would lay against a tree, close his eyes, and draw up plans in his head while Gigi would immerse herself in the library of one Bilbo Baggins. She loved reading as much as the master of the home did. There were more books in his home than she had ever seen in her life. There were lovely pieces of crockery, delicately made doilies, a garden overflowing with abundance and beauty with a Gamgee to work it. It was the coziest, homiest Hobbit hole she had ever been in. How could anyone leave?

Hamfast had told her all about the master of Bag End, his warning about the Sackville-Bagginses, and this adventure he had supposedly found himself on. She wondered about him as she made jams and jellies, herbs and cheeses, sausages and dried meats to restock his larder. She couldn’t get her mysterious employer out of her mind.

The rumors were starting to get around about the adventure and though decades younger than his employer, Hamfast did not find it wise to run across the Shire shouting about an adventure. It was not his place to correct Bilbo, but he did try to dispel some of the rumors getting out of hand and say instead that they must have misunderstood. When Gigi went to the marketplace and people would ask her she would say that Bilbo was off on an errand, not an adventure. Why that didn’t even make any sense, did it? What sort of Hobbit goes on an adventure?

At first it worked. There were crops being put in, couples being married, babies being born, plenty to distract the populace from wondering about one missing Hobbit. But around the Fall harvest celebrations, people began to talk again. It was then the Gamgees had a run-in with Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Gigi was working in the garden and Hamfast in the field when Lobelia came through the gate like she owned the place. Gigi had been well warned by her cousin and the front door was locked with the key in her apron pocket. She yelled out a greeting, hoping Hamfast heard her or that this Lobelia was not as tricky as she’d been told.

She would not at all be told that Bilbo was on an errand. She refused to believe it, opting for the more wild notion that he had gone off on an adventure as he was the odd sort that would do that kind of thing. “Probably getting himself killed as we speak.” Her voice was sharp and condemning. “And who are you anyway? I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’m Gigi, the Gaffer’s cousin.”

“The Gaffer?” She drew the word out long and disbelieving.

Hamfast hurried over knowing Gigi would not be able to handle Lobelia alone. He was not even certain he’d be able to handle her himself. He tried to build up his confidence to confront her. When he heard his cousin call him the Gaffer it was all the boost he needed. Bilbo’s words rang in his ears and certainly with the two of them they could put an end to Lobelia’s prying.

She would hear nothing about an errand though and insisted on knowing who Gigi was and why she was there at Bag End. Rumors had been going about Hobbiton that Gigi was staying there. Apparently Lobelia had been working herself up for this confrontation as well. “Let me in the house this instant!”

“I’m sorry, but the Gaffer and I were just going to the marketplace. Perhaps you can call another time.” Gigi suggested.

“I’m Bilbo’s cousin and I demand to be let in now. You, employees, cannot stop me. I will call the authorities if you hinder me further from my rightful place in Bag End.”

Things were escalating and Hamfast could hear Bilbo saying, “Keep those Sackville-Bagginses out of Bag End! Whatever it takes!” Quick thinking Hobbit that he was, Hamfast calmly said, “Bilbo wanted us to keep it quiet until he came back so he could make the announcement himself, but seein’ as you’re his cousin and all I’m sure Master Baggins wouldn’t mind you knowin’. He told me, ‘Gaffer’, don’t let it get around just yet, but you will keep it quiet won’t you, Mistress Lobelia? I can count on you to keep the secret now, can’t I?”

“What?? You’re saying a lot to say nothing at all.” Lobelia insisted.

“Gigi is Master Bilbo’s wife.”

And with that the two Gamgees walked quickly toward the marketplace leaving Lobelia Sackville-Baggins with a stunned look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamfast and Gigi have a run in with Lobelia. Who will win this round?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Tumblr for updates. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fountainsofsilver

“That’ll put her off, don’t you think?” Gigi asked as they hurried through the marketplace.

“Only a bit.” Hamfast pulled them behind a large cart of hay and watched from behind. “And not for long. She won’t give up.”

“We’re gonna get it when she catches us then. I’ll be out on my ear and you’ll be out of a job.” Gigi sighed. She could not even imagine the trouble they were going to be in when the nearest relative of their Master found out they had lied.

“You don’t think I’m a bumpkin too, do ya?” Hamfast looked a bit annoyed.

Gigi shook her head. “Course not. You’re my cleverest cousin, even if you are one of the youngest.”

“Clever enough to let her go on thinkin’ I am a bumpkin.” Hamfast nodded. “Better to let her think I could never come up with such a thing. I know her type, thinkin’ she’s smarter ‘n better than everyone. I’ve been expectin’ her, but she hasn’t been expectin’ me.”

“You had this planned all along?!” Gigi’s last words were muffled as Hamfast pushed them back around the other side of the cart into the hay.

Not that Lobelia saw them. She was pumping along at a hasty pace, knocking any aside who were getting between her and her destination, most likely Otho, her husband and Bilbo’s cousin.

  
“See that? She’s fumin’ and soon enough will be plannin’ her return.” Hamfast whispered and straightened up, dusting the hay off of his waistcoat.

 “Just how do you suppose we keep this up? She’ll figure it out eventually. We’ve been tellin’ everyone that I’m here to mind the house while Master Baggins is out on his errand. They’re already figurin’ the errand is a story, they’ll figure this too.”

“Stories are like gardens: Plannin’, timin’, seed plantin’, and the sort.”  
  
The two returned to Bag End where Hamfast explained over tea and biscuits that knowing Lobelia would be about as soon as Bilbo was gone for any amount of time, he knew he would have to do something before she was in the place and off with the silver, or worse. As soon as he realized the worst would be her moving in, he knew he had to come up with some way to keep her off the property until Bilbo returned. The only thing that would prevent that would be a relative closer to Bilbo than Lobelia.

“You did plan this!” Gigi gasped.

“It was a couple of days in the garden after Bilbo left that the idea sprouted.”

“But why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know if it’d be necessary or if you’d go along. Oh, I reckoned you would if it come to it and you did.” Hamfast laughed. “You didn’t even flinch!”  
  
“I was in shock and suppose I came to my senses before Lobelia. We were in a bind and I never figured you for a silly fellow. It did seem to make sense at the time.”  
  
“Still does.”  
  
“I don’t see how. We’ve been sayin’ one thing and now you’re sayin’ another. She’ll catch us in it for sure. We’ll look like liars twice over. No one’ll believe us.”  
  
Hamfast shook his head. When I went to get you out in Gamwich to bring you here, I stopped and talked to a lot of folks in other towns along the way. Told them I was pickin’ up my cousin to marry Mister Bilbo Baggins over in Hobbiton. You know how them things spread. Right about the time Lobelia goes out to ask folks there will be talk here and there. Just enough to seem a quiet wedding.”  
  
It would certainly give credit to their story they were trying to keep it quiet until Bilbo’s return.  
  
“And just in case she comes snoopin’, I got this…” He went over to Bilbo’s desk and pulled a paper from the drawer.

Gigi’s eyes went wide. It was a marriage certificate! “But how’s it signed by Bilbo? That’s not your handwriting.”

Hamfast laughed. “His signature, my hand. I put it to the window and traced it from another paper. Only needs your ink.” He grabbed a quill and inkwell and put it in front of her.  
  
“What have you gotten me into, Hamfast Gamgee?”  
  
“Just call me The Gaffer from here on, Mrs. Baggins.”

(To be continued.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a work in progress and therefore incomplete. Feel free to read the teaser paragraphs or some of my completed stories in the meantime. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr for updates: https://fountainsofsilver.tumblr.com/

INCOMPLETE- This is a work in progress

Now Gigi had spent the entirety of her stay wondering about Bilbo Baggins. When she had her hands in the rich, moist dirt of his kitchen garden she couldn’t understand how a Hobbit who had worked the same ground could think of leaving. Of course he left it in the capable hands of her cousin, so it would be well cared for, but who would possibly leave a garden in Spring? Who could? It must have been a terribly important errand or he was a decidedly careless Hobbit. Certainly she heard rumors he was a little odd, but as she felt the warm sun on her back, the cool, pliant earth between her fingers, witnessed the full greening and vibrant colors, and scented the fragrant breezes that whispered of flowers along the lane and pies cooling in windows, no one could be so foolish or odd as to leave a place that told every sense one was home.

As she devoured his library, she did get how one might get an itch for adventure. Hadn’t it been an adventure to leave the lazy, sprawling hills of quiet Gamwich to come to the far livelier Hobbiton? She supposed there was a bit of an adventurer in her as well. And Master Baggins obviously enjoyed a good book as much as she. Gigi felt her face grow warm. She supposed she should refer to him as Bilbo now. She knew he wasn’t truly her husband, but she couldn’t help but look for things she had in common with her mysterious employer. It could only help her to be able to talk about him as if she knew him when folks began asking, she told herself.

This meant she could drill Hamfast tirelessly on the subject. He didn’t seem to mind as it only made sense. They made up a plausible history. There were times when Master Baggins had gone to nearby villages and Hamfast would claim one of them as when he had met Gigi and perhaps they had taken to writing then. If it was a romance by letter, that would allow for ignorance for anything Gigi should otherwise know about him. When people would ask she would just say that she looked forward to getting to know more about her husband.

It was easy enough to play the new bride in the marketplace where one didn’t stay in one place for long. Her blushing and shy laughter would excuse her most charmingly if someone pressed for information. She knew the less they knew, the more they would suppose, and the more they supposed, the more rumors there were coming from people other than them, and if the rumors didn’t originate from either her or Hamfast, the more credible the two seemed, because everyone wanted to believe what they themself had supposed.

It also supplied the two Gamgees with the framework for their story about Bilbo leaving, which was not at all clear to Hamfast. Some said they saw the old wizard Gandalf a few days before his departure and the two being close had gone for a walk, one which Bilbo suspiciously had not returned from. Others said they saw an ominous dwarf wandering about all of Hobbiton the night before he disappeared and surmised a kidnapping. Others insisted there were at least a dozen dwarves and Bilbo had run after them yelling like mad.

Hamfast had seen no dwarves, but he did know Bilbo and the old wizard were friendly and that he had gone willingly, so the kidnapping story could be no part of it. The same with any sort of story that sounded too much an adventure to raise suspicions of Bilbo being dead. That would only get Lobelia trying to find a way around the marriage to get her hands on Bag End or at least its contents. Facts being facts, they decided to go with the dwarves were traveling merchants and they had hired Bilbo on as a cook, which made a great deal of sense to the Gamgees as the pantries were all bare the next day. Hobbits being what they are and Bilbo being who he was has great knowledge of what roots, berries, and leaves are edible. Also, it was a well known fact that Bilbo was an expert rabbit hunter.

Once their story combined enough bits of other people’s stories, they compacted into a very simple explanation that the both of them memorized. The “truth” of Bilbo’s disappearance having been supplied by all of Hobbiton would overshadow any doubts to the marriage. Each Hobbit upon hearing Bilbo’s own gardener and wife telling the story, a part of which was supplied by them, could nod proudly and say, “I knew it!” or “that’s what I’ve been saying all along!” In this way if Lobelia or Otho tried to come against Gigi being Bilbo’s wife, a Hobbit would take great insult at being called a liar after having their very story confirmed by Gigi. She had to be his wife for their story to be true, and they all believed their story was true so she had to be his wife!

“It’s simple Hobbit nature, cousin.” Hamfast hooked his thumbs in his suspenders and nodded.

Gigi applauded him his cleverness.

Best they hear the story from you all at once at the harvest celebration. Best they keep thinkin’ we’re two bumpkins from Gamwich who couldn’t stir a plot like this between us. Hamfast chuckled.

So they went to the harvest celebration, a simple gardener of few words and the innocent young country wife of one Bilbo Baggins.

She’d been worried about the event as she’d be sitting for long periods of time with the gossip mongers hanging on every word. She wasn’t so much worried about remembering the story as she was seeming like she could possibly be the wife of Bilbo Baggins. He seemed quite a respectable Hobbit in Hobbiton aside from that perplexing adventure business.

It was only too soon that dinner was over and the children being shuffled off to catch the last of Summer’s fireflies before the questioning began. All evening Lobelia had been skulking about, going from this person to another, judging from the look she was giving Gigi from the corner of her eye, all about her. And judging from her increasingly irritated mannerisms, things were going exactly as Hamfast had planned. The more frustrated Lobelia became, the more relaxed Gigi and Hamfast became.

Gigi was asked by the menfolk about this adventure of Bilbo’s and never gave more information than what was asked of her. Simplicity would get them through. They were indeed proud when they each had some part of the story, nodding and verifying it. Lobelia’s face was so red, if that teacup shaped hat had been a teacup on her head indeed, it would be steaming and boiling over. Gigi’s story was solid and didn’t change a detail when they started asking the same questions again.

“You cannot expect us to believe Bilbo would marry the likes of… you!” Lobelia could take no more of it.

Gigi’s cheeks turned red, but not in anger. “I can hardly believe it myself.” She said softly. She couldn’t help but wonder what a fine gentleman of the town would possibly see in a poor country Hobbit like herself, but she reminded herself that she wasn’t actually his wife, and then decided better to not overthink it and only think of herself as his wife so she didn’t make some mistake.

“When exactly did this wedding take place?” It was Lobelia’s turns for questions.

“How did you meet him?” Another Hobbit lady asked.

“What was the courtship like?” From another.  
  
“We actually didn’t meet right away…” Gigi began.  
  
“What does that even mean?!” Lobelia ordered.  
  
“Well, The Gaffer says it started when I was sending him letters.”  
  
“Bilbo Baggins?” Someone asked.  
  
“Oh no. I was sending them to Hamfast. We’ve always been close and write letters fairly regular. Well, I was more regular about it than he was. I’m sure he was quite busy with his new job and all.”  
  
There was some muttering about Hamfast having come under Bilbo’s employ two years earlier so that must have been around when the letters started coming.  
  
“Yes, that’s right.” Gigi reaffirmed their guesses. “I didn’t want him to be homesick, so I wrote oftener than he. He told me he read the letters to Bilbo in the evening and…” her cheeks tinged at her own romantic fantasy she was weaving, but they only thought it was that of a new bride. “He said Bilbo would ask him questions. Mostly about Gamwich at first. But then he started asking questions about me.”  
  
“Awwwwww!” Several of the young, unattached females cooed at this.   
  
“After a while, I started getting more letters from The Gaffer. Longer than usual. With all sorts of questions about me. Now if you know Hamfast, you know he’s rather to the point. Almost a waste of paper for the few words he puts on them, though I always did enjoy getting them and knowing he was well enough to write. Apparently Master Baggins,” She bit her lip. “Bilbo,” she continued softly, “wanted to know these things. Hamfast was getting a little annoyed I think and suggested Bilbo write me directly if he wanted to know so much.” Gigi laughed.

“Answer the questions!” Lobelia rapped her fist against the table.  
  
“Well, Bilbo didn’t quite think it proper—”  
  
“Naturally! Because it is not!” Lobelia interjected.  
  
“But when Hamfast asked for a few days to go to the Waymoot Fayre to meet up with a few of our family, Bilbo asked which of his family would be there.”  
  
“The Waymoot Fayre is very nice.” Several of the Hobbits couldn’t help but agree and went off on a tangent the fine foods at that very event until Lobelia shushed the lot of them.  
  
“When he found out I would be there, he supposed he might go along with The Gaffer, see him safely there, see what there was to see, and meet a bit of his family to tell them what a fine job he’s doing at Bag End.”  
  
“Excellent work there, Gaffer!” Some of the fellows shouted, to which Hamfast only nodded once slowly. “Bilbo’ll be pleased for sure when he comes back.”  
  
Lobelia was beside herself. She could not believe this tale and furthermore could not believe anyone else would believe it either!  
  
“We had a proper introduction then. Oh Bilbo is a fine and proper fellow. We walked and talked the whole day. I don’t remember a bit of the fayre.”  
  
Several of the young ladies sighed at this.

“And, seein’ as we had properly met, at the end of the day Bilbo asked if he might start up a correspondence with me. Oh, how could I say no?”  
  
“You couldn’t! You couldn’t!” The ladies sang. Lobelia snorted.   
  
“So we have been writing this past year. We found out we both like reading and Bilbo would send me books. It was so lovely because there aren’t a lot of books to be read in Gamwich. We would talk about our gardens and what we were reading and what events were happening in our villages. And he always said such dear things.” Gigi put her hands on her cheeks and giggled. She saw Hamfast eying her for going into unnecessary detail, but ignored him. She’d gone way beyond what was agreed, but he didn’t know the heart of females. They wanted all the romantic details, but also the right details to be left out so they’d have to rely on their own imaginations. Clearly it was working from their reactions.  
  
“It was a good long while with many letters, and we didn’t get to see each other again, but we knew enough about the other to know that we would make a good match and he asked me to marry him.”  
  
“Where did this marriage take place?” Lobelia quizzed. “And when?”

(To be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fountainsofsilver for updates.


End file.
